lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Cillian of Arcanix (SpicyWaffle)
Summary |Action=Standard |Requirement=Melee Weapon |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+5 vs AC; 1d8 Damage}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Ranged Weapon |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+4 vs AC; 1d10 Damage}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Ranged 10, One Creature |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=+7 vs Will; 1d8+5 Damage, and pull the target 2 Squares.}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Melee Weapon, One Creature |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+10 vs AC; 1d8+5 Damage, and the target takes a -2 Penalty to Defense of Cillian's choice until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Ranged 10, One Creature |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=+7 vs Will; 1d8+5 Psychic Damage, and the target takes a -2 to Attack Rolls until the end of Cillian's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Ranged 5, One Creature |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement |Power Description=+7 vs. Will; 1d6+5 Damage, and Cillian Slides the target 2 Squares. During the Slide, Cillian or one of his allies can make a Basic Melee Attack against the target as a Free Action, with a +2 Power Bonus to the Attack Roll. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Melee Weapon, One Creature |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+10 vs. Reflex; 1d8+5 Damage, and each ally within 5 Squares of Cillian gains a +2 Bonus to Damage Rolls against the target until the end of Cillian's next turn. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Minor |Requirement=Bard Feature, Self or Ally |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close Burst 5; Cillian or one ally in the burst can spend a Healing Surge and regain additional Hit Points equal to Cillian's CHA Modifier (+4). Cillian also Slides the target 1 Square. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Ranged 10, One Creature |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Healing, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=+7 vs. Will; 2d6+5 Psychic Damage, and until the end of the encounter whenever an ally hits the target, that ally regains Hit Points equal to Cillian's CHA Modifier (+4).}} }} |Items= }} }} }} |Alignment=Good |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=13 (+1) |Dexterity=11 (+0) |Intelligence=17 (+3) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=18 (+4) |Skills=Arcana +14, Diplomacy +11, Dungeoneering +10, History +12, Nature +10, Religion +12 |Feats=Advantage of Cunning, Bard of All Trades, Bardic Knowledge, Battle Cadence, Ritual Caster |Equipment=Harmonic Songblade +1, Longbow w/ 30 Arrows, Hero's Chainmail +2; Backpack, Bedroll, Belt Pouch, Everburning Torch, Fine Clothing, Flint & Steel, Identification Papers w/ Portrait, Journey Bread (10), Lyre, Ritual Book, 50' of Silk Rope, Waterskin |Rituals=Brew Potion, Comprehend Language, Create Campsite, Glib Limerick, Traveler's Chant}} Character Information Background ... Appearance Age: 26 Gender: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 168 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good ... Hooks ... Kicker ... Previous Adventures ... Equipment Coins: 55gp, 9sp Encumbrance: 77lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 8 (7 Class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 Base, -1 Chainmail) Racial Features Human (PHB) * +2 to One Ability Score (CHA) * Bonus Trained Skill (Nature) * Bonus Feat (Bard of All Trades; Dragon Magazine 383) * Bonus 1st-level At-Will Attack Power (Player's Handbook Heroes: Series 1) * +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will * Languages: Common, Goblin * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Battlemind (PHB III) * Psionic Augmentation: Battleminds do not gain encounter attack powers, but extra At-Will attack powers that can be augmented with power points. Jiska has 2 pp per encounter. * Psionic Defense: Jiska has the battlemind's demand, blurred step, and mind step class feature powers. * Psionic Study: Persistent Harrier (PsP) Jiska has the persistent harrier class feature power. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * Human Bonus: Harrying Step (PsP) * 1st: Toughness (PHB) * 2nd: Fervent Talent (PHB III) * 4th: Melee Training: Constitution (PHB II) Background Cyre (EPG): +2 Endurance. Skills and Languages Languages: Common and Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold +680 Level 2 Starting Treasure -680 +1 Psyweave Cloak (PsP) - 10 gp heavy shield - 1 gp sling - 1 gp 20 sling bullets - 35 gp standard adventurer's kit - 50 gp everburning torch - 10 gp 50 ft silk rope - 5 gp ID Papers with Portrait - 40 gp Nail of Sealing (AV) -100 gp Elixir of Dragonbreath (Fire) (AV -------- 160 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 +1 Scale Armor of Eyes (PBH III) * Level 2: Gold * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 +2 Manifester Warhammer (PHB III) XP Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 2013/01/19: Created * 2013/01/20: Updated Jiska to level 2 as recommended by KarinsDad Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.